


Awkward Nobles

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is dragged along with Michael to a Royal party by his friend the Prince, Gavin. He's really not enjoying himself, that is in till a stranger introduces himself, then proceeds to completely sweep Ray off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Nobles

Ray couldn’t keep the grimace off his face as Michael absently adjusted his tie. The suit he was forced into was far too tight, the material feeling constricting in all the wrong places. He was an archer, a guard to the prince, not someone from royalty by far. Michael was also dressed up in a fine suit, both outfits picked out by the prince himself. The prince, their close friend Gavin, was often dragged to royal events with his adopted parents the King and Queen of Achievia, but never had Michael and Ray ever received an invitation themselves. They were only two low ranking guards, the only reason they were even attending the event was due to Gavin begging his father, the King Geoff Ramsey, to let them.

Ray sighed. He didn’t even want to go to begin with.

The two guards were at the door to the ballroom, Michael just having knocked. They both clutched their invitations, nervous to be in a room with the upper class and wondering if they’d be turned away. The door swung open, revealing an older gentleman who bowed deeply at the two. He welcomed both Ray and Michael individually, taking their invitations as he stepped aside to allow them in.

Michael grinned, strolling in with a fake aura of superiority. “Ah yes Mr. Narvaez, what a marvelous party.” Michael teased, trying his best to make the other boy crack a smile. Even if Michael was better at hiding it, both boys were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people, all of who had more money in their pockets than Michael and Ray would ever see in their entire life.

Ray forced a laugh, “Why yes Mr. Jones. Quite a keen observation.” He mocked, the two not having ventured from the walls of the extremely large room. They both looked painfully awkward.

“Michael! Ray! My boi’s!” Michael and Ray turned to see Gavin, who was running lightly to meet them in one of the finest suites in the room. A dark silver-grey pair of pants, with a matching long jacket that almost touched the floor at the back, a dark green undershirt, and a gold tie. The outfit was actually almost an eyesore, but Ray and Michael had no doubt it cost more than what anyone else in the room had on.

“Hey Gav.” The two greeted, happy to see their friend. It was an instant later they were being dragged around the room to be introduced to all those Gavin knew, even the king of Roosteros, King Burns. Michael and Ray had been especially nervous shaking his hand, but the man had seemed fond of them. King Burns and King Ramsey were both very close friends, the king of Roosteros almost like an Uncle to Gavin.

Hours past before Ray found himself standing alone, back to the wall.

Gavin was busy being swept of his feet by Lord Haywood, a wealthy land owner who the prince had been infatuated with for years. The two were currently dancing around the room, laughing merrily under the watchful eye of the King. Even Michael had found himself charmed by the only daughter of the Tuggey family, a fiery girl with a bright smile and mischievous gleam in her eyes. She had grown interested in Michael almost instantly, sick and tired of being around nobles who wouldn’t know a good time if it bit them on the ass. Ray had insisted Michael run off to cause havoc with the girl, seeing how quickly his friend had fallen for her.

It left Ray alone, clinging to the walls and trying not to look anyone in the eye. He was happy for his friends, but it still didn’t help his own situation. He wanted to creep away, leave without a word and disappear into the night. It all sounded very mysterious and cool in Ray’s head, but the boy knew realistically it would just be him awkwardly letting himself out and walking home alone, no one even realizing he had gone. He sighed, leaning against the wall.

“Hi, sorry to bother you. Lord Heyman, I just had to come over and introduce myself.” Ray almost let out a startled yelp at the voice, turning in surprise to see a tall man he definitely hadn’t noticed in till he had spoken. The man was tall and lean, in an incredibly expensive looking black suit. His hair was a mess, and his eyes looked tired, like he hadn’t got a good night sleep in all his life. Still, extremely handsome. Ray even knew who he was, doing the math quickly. The plain gold ring on the finger of the man’s extended hand had tipped Ray off to just who he was talking to. Lord Heyman was King Burns’ personal financer, dealing with over 90% of the kingdoms gold. Powerful and wealthy, not someone who would usually spare Ray a glance.

Ray blushed when he realized Lord Heyman was staring at him quizzically, his hand left unacknowledged. “Oh, ah-I’m sorry!” Ray apologized sheepishly, shaking his hand lamely. “I’m Ray, Lord Heyman.”

Lord Heyman grinned, looking amused with Ray’s response. “Ray.” He said, the word falling off his tongue in a way that made the boy unexpectedly weak at the knee’s. “Just Ray?” He clarified, and it seemed Lord Heyman wasn’t expecting the simple first name. Nobles dealt with last names, the power a family had more important than any individual.

Ray chuckled awkwardly, looking completely embarrassed. “Ray Narvaez Jr. My father was a gardener for the royal family, and I made friends with the prince. That’s the only reason I’m here.” He explained, knowing Lord Heyman would be disappointed with the answer. He was probably only talking to Ray to network; it was just how business was with nobles. That was the only reason they had big event like the one Ray was at. And Ray was just a nobody.

To Ray’s extreme surprise, Lord Heyman made a simple hum of acknowledgment before leaning against the wall beside him. “My father was a woodcutter.” He said with a shrug, sipping at the alcoholic beverage in his hand. It was well known their oldest son had brought fame to the Heyman name single handedly, which was uncommon at best. “You can call me Joel.” He said, smiling lopsidedly at Ray. The action made Ray wonder if his face had burst into flames, his stomach flipping like a fish on land. If it wasn’t Joel’s importance making him nervous, it was definitely the man’s good looks.

 A silence fell over the two, one Ray couldn’t quite explain. He just didn’t know why Joel was hanging around him, let alone why he had approached him in the first place. “Some party, am I right?” Oh god. Oh god Ray no. He was so bad at small talk, Michael had once described it as watching a horse run off the side of a cliff. Immediately a complete wreck, with no hope of saving the situation. And that was dealing with average people!

Joel chuckled, clearly looking amused by Ray’s attempt. “Eh, I’m not a big fan of these things. Parties. Rich people mingling with other snooty rich people. Awful.” He shook his head, but a smirk still lingered on his lips. “Good booze, though.” He added as an afterthought, taking another sip of his drink.

A small, weary smile worked its way onto Ray’s face. “I don’t drink.” He admitted, thinking that Joel’s one positive thought on these events didn’t even apply to him.

“What?” Joel gasped, looking at Ray in an overdramatic act of surprise and horror. It made Ray snicker, the man kind of ridiculous. “How can you not drink? It’s the only thing that gets me through these things.”

“Well I also don’t usually go to parties like this.” Ray said with a shrug, looking back out at the sea of dancing people, talking and laughing, all looking lively and happy to be at the event. “So maybe that helps.”

Joel made another low hum, sitting his glass on a nearby table of small assorted finger foods. “I suppose.” He mused with a smile, moving so he was back in Ray’s primary vision. “Feel free to turn me down, but would you care to dance?” Once again Joel’s hand was presented to him, Ray’s face turning an even darker shade of red than the rose that was pinned to his suit.

“I-“ Ray tried in vain to find his voice, his eyes darting from the couples who were currently dancing to the slow song that was playing, back to Joel. “I don’t know how.” He said honestly, wishing that maybe he did.

Joel’s smile widened further, taking it as a yes. “No one really does.” He lied. Dancing was an important part of growing up as a noble, but Joel had learned much later in his life. “I’m terrible at it actually.” He admitted with a laugh, and Ray found himself mimicking the sound as he was swept into the crowd.

Now standing close and face to face, Ray realized with a frown he came up to Joel’s chin at best. “Now because I know more than you, you have to be the girl.” Joel said, Ray looking completely unamused.

“Just because I’m not leading doesn’t make me the girl.” Ray argued, but was cut short as he felt Joel’s hand on his hip. The other had grabbed his hand, leading Ray quickly into the first few steps. Ray fumbled to keep up, the hand on Joel’s shoulder gripping harder than he intended as he used the man for balance.

Soon they were moving around the room as they found their pace, but the two still looked extremely uncoordinated as they danced. Joel laughed freely, seeming to be enjoying himself at the least. “You really can’t dance.” Joel teased.

Ray rolled his eyes, but laughed despite himself. “I never learned how to. You did, and still you’re terrible.”  

 Joel snorted at his snarky comment in a very undignified way, the action making Ray grin. The younger of the pair could feel eyes on them, and could just hear the whispers. It was a lot of unwanted attention, but for once Ray didn’t really mind. Joel was interesting and handsome, and actually acknowledged his existence. Even if it was just for the night, he was going to enjoy himself.

As the song came to an end, Joel stuck his foot behind Ray with a grin, knowing the clumsy boy would fall backward. Ray let out a startled gasp, but was caught by Joel just before he hit the ground. He glared up at the man, Joel smiling wolfishly. “That’s not funny.” He chided, but couldn’t hide his own mirth.

Joel chuckled pulling Ray easily back onto his feet, having the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry.” He apologized, not looking sorry at all.

Ray hardly noticed that Joel still held his hand tightly, the man pulling Ray close enough to whisper in his ear. The surprise wore off quickly as a warm blush spread down his neck. “Can I show you something?” Joel asked, voice full of just enough immature excitement to have Ray agreeing. Joel grinned, the expression radiant. He dragged Ray over to a door, the guard standing beside it taking one look at Joel before letting them through.

Ray hardly got to see much of the castle, most of his time spent in the gardens and court yard. It was interesting being pulled along by a stranger, being shown a part of the place he had spent all his life in that he had never seen before. Soon they made it to a tall stair case, Joel walking them up. “I always run off here when we have parties at Geoff’s place.” Joel mused. It was odd hearing someone other than Gavin refer to the king so casually, but the King had a small circle of friends, it just so happened Joel was part of it.

 Soon the two emerged onto a tall balcony, and Ray’s breath caught in his throat.  The view was spectacular, overlooking the entire kingdom. The night sky was clear and blue, the lights from the town glowing a warm yellow. Ray had never seen his home in such a way, it was captivating. “It’s beautiful!” He observed, walking to lean heavily on the railing as he drank in the scene in front of him.

Joel moved forward and leaned his arms beside Ray, brushing up against the boy. “It is.” He said with a smile, but he was barely looking at the view. His grey eyes were still on Ray, the boy far too distracted to notice. They stayed silent for a long time; enjoy the sight and each other’s company. It was peaceful, nothing but the wind blowing and the distance sound of music to fill the quiet.

Joel cleared his throat awkwardly, looking embarrassed for the first time that night. Ray turned to him, the man getting his full attention. “Ah- Ray. I was wondering if it’d be alright if I kissed you?” His voice was quiet, sounding unsure of himself.

“Yes.” Ray said, probably a little too quick to reply. His fresh blush matched Joel’s as the man moved forward slowly. It started with Joel brushing his lips tentatively against Ray’s, the boy getting a pleasant nose full of the man’s intoxicating cologne. Ray reciprocated the action by moving onto the tips of his toes, pushing more firmly against Joel. Quickly the two seemed to lose themselves in the moment, Joel’s hands moving to Ray’s neck and cheeks as he moved Ray’s face to deepen the kiss. Ray clung desperately to the material of Joel’s suit, a small moan bubbling from his throat.

Joel chuckled at the noise, pulling away to catch his breath. God he wanted to suggest taking it further, Joel really did. But at the same time he genuinely liked Ray, and really did want to get to know the boy better first. “I want to see you again.” Joel admitted, hands still resting on the boy’s neck.

Ray smiled. “You can see me now.”

Joel chuckled fondly, moving to kiss Ray again, this time more chastely, the action causing Ray to chase his lips. “You know what I mean. I’m here for a week, and I want to spend it with you.”

Ray grinned, standing back on his toes to kiss Joel sweetly on the lips. “I can’t think of anything I want more.”


End file.
